It is known that n-butane can be converted to other hydrocarbons in the presence of variety of catalyst supports impregnated with a variety of metals. A catalyst composition prepared according to a process of this invention has been found to be suitable for use in the dehydrogenation of n-butane to butenes. It has also been found that upon chlorination of this catalyst its suitability for use in the production of BTX from n-butane is improved.